Happy New Year Tino
by Stine chan USA
Summary: It's the new year, but even with all the celebration, Tino, one of the most cheerful people in the world, seems depressed. Mathias, Lukas, and Emil visiting don't really help and Berwald's stare can get a little scary sometimes, but Berwald does the best he can to help his friend! Human AU... One-shot... Fluff...


**Yeah my deadline was New year's eve but oh well**

**This sucks**

* * *

The doorbell rang and a rush of icy air rushed in as the door was swung open.

"Let's start this party!" Mathias roared with laughter as he barged through the front door. "Hey!" He shouted. "Berwald! You home?!"

"Shut up Mathias, you're being a nuisance," Lukas scolded Mathias. "Emil, shut the door before the snow gets in the house."

"Okay." Emil shut the door and shook off the powdered snow from his jacket and hat.

"Berwald, you there?" Lukas called out into the seemingly empty house while he took off his coat.

"R'ght h're…"

Berwald half walked half ran down the stairs calmly. "Great, j'st wh't I need. C'mpany…"

Mathias pouted and almost threw a fire cracker and a party hat at Berwald if Emil and Lukas hadn't stopped him.

"Berwald," Lukas said while struggling to take any dangerous objects that Mathias had in his procession away. "Do you know where Tino is? We couldn't get in touch with him due to the blizzard."

"I'm right here!" Tino somehow popped up behind Berwald along with his fluffy white dog, Hanatamago.

"Where you guys making out upstairs?" Mathias butted in but ended up earning him a club on the head from Lukas, a kick someplace from Emil, and a strong punch from Berwald. This time, Emil and Lukas had to hold back Berwald from beating up Mathias.

"D-d-definitely not!" Tino's face began to heat up as he countered the Dane.

"Then I would like to know what you were doing upstairs." Mathias smirked.

"U-um… A-ah… I guess B-Berwald was showing me a weird music video of Im Yong Soo doing a strange dance posted on the internet." Tino blushed furiously. Mathias' smile twisted into a Cheshire grin but Berwald puched him before his smile became too large.

"…And…?" He asked a little too cheerfully for a person in his state.

"A-and we did the caramelldansen…"

Mathias was having too much fun. "…And-? Hold on Berwald did the caramelldan-"

"That was all!" Tino was close to whacking the him on the noggin, too.

"Okay if you say so, but I will never, ever, ever believe you!" Mathias plopped on to the sofa and turned on the television.

"That was a pain," Emil sighed. Tino went to fume in the kitchen with Berwald following behind and Lukas sat down next to Mathias to watch the singers performing in Times Square.

The new year countdown passed by surprisingly fast, due to Mathias bringing something alcoholic and getting everyone drunk at least a little bit. Mathias ended up falling dead asleep before midnight while hugging Lukas and had to be pried off and Emil was texting his friends the whole time. Tino had managed to cheer up a little and Berwald was watching over Tino protectively especially when Mathias woke up every once in a while.

The one thing that bothered Berwald the most was that his Finnish friend was not his normal sunny self. As best as Tino tried, he couldn't fool Berwald, though every time Berwald asked what was wrong, he was ignored.

"TEN!" Mathias somehow woke up exactly when the ball was dropping and was shouting his head off.

"NINE! COME ON COUNT- EIGHT! WITH ME!" Mathias had pulled on a lame party hat and was blowing a noise maker in Lukas' face.

"Seven." Lukas hit Mathias on the head again but started to count down, too.

"Six!"

"FIVE!"

"Four…"

"Three!"

"Two-!"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR WORLD!" Mathias was jumping up and down with excitement and staring at the TV screen. "FIRST KISS OF THE YEAR LUKAS!" Mathias was shouting and had even managed to kiss Lukas on the forehead before he was smacked unconscious. Berwald sighed. During the countdown, Tino hadn't even cheered along with them as he usually does. Something was definitely up.

Soon, enough everyone was asleep except Tino and Berwald. Mathias was lying on the floor, Lukas was sitting on the couch, and Emil was sitting on a chair with his head lying on a table and his phone going off every few minutes.

Tino switched off the television and heaved a sigh. "Berwald, will you help me get blankets for everyone?"

Berwald looked at Mathias and frowned. Tino laughed. "You don't have to get one for him, just everyone else."

"Alr'ght…" Berwald collected blankets and gave then to Tino, who placed them on each sleeping figure carefully. "I alm'st w'sh they would st'y like th's. Asleep… and n't be'ng so r'wdy." Tino didn't respond and continued to gaze off into space with glazed over eyes.

"Wh't's the m'tter T'no?" Berwald stared at his friend anxiously and set down a cup of hot chocolate made earlier in front of him. "Wh't's b'ther'ng you?"

"Nothing."

Berwald's frown deepened. Usually Tino would brush him off and start acting cheerful or would tell Berwald that his face was scary, but _this_ was definitely unusual.

"S'riously, T'no."

Tino sighed and closed his eyes. "It's just… I guess another year has passed..."

"Is th's 'bout Chr'stm's?" Berwald should've realized it sooner.

"M-maybe," Tino stuttered and sipped his hot chocolate as if to avoid any more conversation but then said, "It's just that Christmas is a wonderful time of year and it's really happy and joyful. It's the end of the year and I think about all the fun times I had with all of my friends…" He took a glance at his sleeping friends. "…and how we're all together. I guess it's like nostalgia…?"

Berwald's expression softened and Tino's face went red. They sat in silence for a while, with Berwald watching Tino drink his hot chocolate and Tino flushing from the embarrassment of having such a childish problem. Hanatamago padded in and sat at Tino's feet. Tino, glad to have another distraction other than the sweet drink, bent down to stroke Hana's white fur.

"T'no…"

"Yes?" Tino looked up from petting Hana.

"C'me here." He stood up and waited for his friend. Tino set down his mug and cautiously walked over to where Berwald was and Hanatamago rose and followed him. "It'll be alr'ght…" Berwald wrapped his arms around his small friend and gave him a hug. "N'w Year's is a gr't t'me, too. There's alw'ys n'xt Chr'stm's T'no."

Tino was hesitant at first at Berwald's show of emotions, but hugged him back. "Thanks, Berwald."

Berwald bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Happy new year, Tino."

* * *

**I had such a hard time writing this for some reason T_T**

**Shout out to Long vuong (CAN'T SPELL)**

**Happy 2013 everyone!**


End file.
